Noelle: The Tale of the Green Girl
by bloodrosered
Summary: Mayor Augustus Maywho has a terrible family secret caused by a curse. His niece, Noelle, is affected by the family curse and keeps her locked away from Whoville. Noelle decides to defy her uncle and see Whoville for the first time...finding she's not the ONLY furry monster...
1. Locked Away

_Locked Away_

Augustus Maywho made sure that his niece was locked away. He wanted no one to see. No one to know. For this terrible curse was a shame upon his family.

Noelle Maywho arrived after her parents died. A small nine-year-old girl, covered head to toe in a shapeless cloak, wearing a mask and a pair of opera length green gloves. A hideous creature she was by day, yet a beautiful child by night. He would've sent her away, but he promised his brother he would care for Noelle. After all, this was a family curse: _a girl child born upon the eve of Christmas, a beast by day, a beauty by nightfall...this curse shall break should the house of Maywhos admit their fault._

Augustus knew about the curse. The story had been passed down through generations of his family. It was all the fault of his great-great-great-GREAT grandmother: Augustina Maywho. Augustina: a beauty who was vain, selfish and greedy. One Christmas Eve, she refused to give refuge to a poor gypsy witch who was shivering in the cold. The result was she was turned into a hideous monster, declaring ALL female Maywho's to inherit this curse (since most of the Maywhos were born on Christmas Eve). Her family fled, horrified at the sight of her: Augustina was now a hideous, green furry monster with eyes of yellow and green. She shut herself away from the world after that.

It was a shame upon the house of Maywhos that was only kept within the family.

Mostly there were only men born in his family until his brother, Julius, and his wife, Lelianna, gave birth to a girl. A child born with the curse! Yet they loved her anyway. She may have been a hideous monster, but she had the sweetest personality ever. Her beauty came from within...even if it was by day.

Augustus was ashamed of his niece, often he pretended he didn't have a niece...pretended he didn't know who she was. Yet Julius pleaded with his older brother to care for Noelle should anything happen. Reluctantly, he agreed to do so.

Lelianna and Julius died. Now everyone in Whoville would know the shame of his family. How he recalled seeing a green furry monster as a child in school...one he teased so long ago...and now, here was his niece: the VERY same green furry monster with eyes of yellow and green living in his house!

Noelle was locked away, not allowed to see the outside world by day. She would look out her window, wearing a mask, a hooded cloak and a pair of gruvvulous opera gloves, wondering what it would be like to walk amongst the Whos for once. Seeing the children playing outside with toys and games. She wondered why she couldn't join them.

"You're not normal by day," her Uncle Augustus would say. "That's why you can't go out and play."

He was ashamed to look upon the face of his niece as she sat across from him from the dinner table, eating meals. He hired private tutors to educate her. He insisted that she keep her mask, hood and gloves on...sometimes sit behind a screen. If she were to be exposed, he payed them extra to keep quiet about his niece's hideous appearance.

Noelle's favorite time of year was Christmas. Oh yes! It was the happiest occasion of all. She loved the colors, the decorations, the songs...plus it was the ONLY time her uncle would let her out since the Whobilation was held by evening, and it was her birthday. Yes, when Mayor Maywho brought out his niece, she was a beautiful girl with wavy hair of mahogany, eyes of green, fair skinned with cheeks dotted with freckles, the most adorable Who nose and she had the sweetest personality. She would stand by the Mayor's side, dressed in Christmas decorations. She was given gifts from all the people in Whoville...then once Christmas Day came, she was shut away.

Everyone on Whoville wondered about the Mayor's niece. Why was she locked away like a princess in a tower? Why did she never show her face during the day? Why was she only allowed outside once a year? She seemed to only appear during the Christmas Whobilation. After that, she was never to be seen again until next year. They would see a strange figure in the upper window of the Mayor's house: a cloaked, masked shadow with gloves, looking down at the town of Whoville...and wonder if that was her. Yet, the curtains were always drawn. Mayor Maywho was hiding something...yet no one questioned it since he was a private person.

The years had passed, little Noelle would soon be eighteen. Still locked away and lonely in her prison. Though she had everything she wanted, she still felt lonely. She wanted a friend. She was tired of not being able to be with anyone except her tutors, her uncle, and of course his idiot ass-kissing little aid, Whobris. Her only friend was Mabel Wholadis, the cook.

She wanted to go outside for once. Not just every year at the Christmas Whobilation. She wanted to see Whoville, see everyone decorate the town and their homes, see the shops with shiny new things this year, see the tree they decorated...for real this time. Not just watch from the window. The only chance she got to ACTUALLY see the tree was at the Whobilation.

"What should I do, Ms. Whohill?" said Noelle to her favorite private tutor.

Ms. Prunella Whohill was the kindest tutor that Noelle had. Upon their first meeting, she encouraged Noelle to take off her disguises and show herself, promising not to scream or laugh. Ms. Whohill was surprised to see that her student was a green furry creature, she did none of those things. She didn't see Noelle as a hideous monster, but said she should be happy with herself, to see her inner beauty and appreciate it. Ms. Whohill felt sorry for her...she longed to be outside, yet her uncle wouldn't even hear of it.

"You should talk to your uncle," said Ms. Whohill. "Tell him you want to see the outside world. After all, you are going to be eighteen, Noelle. This is a very big step for you into adulthood."

Noelle looked sad. "But...what will everyone think if they see me like this?" she replied. "Uncle Augustus says everyone will laugh at me. He says everyone will think I'm a monster."

"You're not a monster, Noelle. You're special. Just because your appearance isn't normal to everyone else doesn't mean they can't look past it and see what a really beautiful person you are."

Noelle smiled a little. She seemed to recall her mother saying that she was special...that she was beautiful...

"Why is he so ashamed of me then? He's always embarrassed to bring me out in public."

"Your uncle...he has a lot of pride," says Ms. Whohill with grimness. "Pride can make people do things to avoid being embarrassed. He wants the world to see him as a perfect man...he sees you as a flaw in his perfection."

"I guess that makes sense," Noelle said. "But...isn't pride a good thing?"

"Of course. But too much of it can bring out an ugly side in people. You should have pride in yourself, in your work...but don't become like your uncle."

* * *

Sitting down at the table to eat lunch, Noelle looked at her uncle, eating in silence. He would hardly have a conversation with Noelle, not even looking at her. The only words they exchanged were mostly about more food or passing something. Otherwise it was always silence. Even dinner time was terrible since Noelle was in her Who form.

"Uncle Gus?" she said.

"Mm?" he said, munching his food.

He didn't like it when his niece called him that. He preferred his real name. Augustus. A name that made him proud to have. Proud to be a Maywho.

"I was wondering...maybe...I could go outside...just this once..."

"You can when the Whobilation comes," he said dismissive. "That's in a few days."

"I-I know," said Noelle, nervous. "But maybe this time...just this once...maybe I could do it before Whobilation."

"You know why you can't go outside, Noelle," he replied.

"I-I know," Noelle said. "But...I want to see Whoville. I mean, Christmas is coming...yet I hardly get to see everyone decorate...and I would like to see it...for real."

"The answer is NO, Noelle!" he said pounding the table, the dinner utensils clattering. "You know I have to protect you from the outside world. If ANYONE would see you in this...what you are...they will think you're..."

"Yes, I know," said Noelle, defeated and lowering her green head in shame. "A monster. Everyone will tease me. The outside world is a cruel place...and they wouldn't understand."

Yes. She had heard this many times. Her uncle was always ashamed of her. He made her feel ashamed of herself.

"But, I'm going to be eighteen," said Noelle. "Ms. Whohill said...I should...go outside and see the world...it's tradition for someone who turns eighteen that they're becoming an adult."

"That's true, sir," says Whobris. Augustus glared at him. "B-but your uncle is right, Noelle," he stammered, knowing he was going to get beaten up if he dared to disagree with him. Typical ass kisser. "You can't go outside."

Noelle sighed.

"Fire that tutor," he whispered to Whobris.

"Please don't fire Ms. Whohill," Noelle pleaded. "I really like her."

"Tomorrow we will get you a new tutor," said Augustus.

"No!" Noelle said petulant, feeling the beginnings of tears pricking her eyes. For Ms. Whohill was the only person who told her about the outside world. "I don't want a new tutor! I want Ms. Whohill!"

"Noelle!" he scolded. "Don't talk back to me! My decision is final!"

In a childish rage, Noelle turned over the table with incredible strength; the sound of clattering plastic plates and metal clinking split the silence. Whobris screamed like a little girl when Mayor Maywho's green monster of a niece did this, shrinking in his chair. Noelle's green-and-yellow eyes were tearful and full of anger. Noelle always had a bad temper whenever she got angry: her strength got the best of her and her screams could shatter glass.

Augustus recalled the first time it happened when Noelle threw a tantrum: all the windows and the glass items in his home shattered. Everyone had questions about the screaming little girl inside. Of course, Augustus came up with a clever excuse about the broken windows and everyone forgot about it with shrugs. Because of his niece's destructive tendencies during her tantrums, Augustus had shatterproof plexiglass installed in the windows and most of the things in his house were plastic.

"Noelle Christina Maywho!" he said in a voice of thunder. "You go to your room this instant, young lady!"

"I HATE YOU!" she screeched, making the glass in the mirror crack.

She ran upstairs, crying. She hated her uncle. She hated being locked away in this prison all her life, never seeing anything. Always making her feel ashamed of herself. Like it was her fault she was born this way! She hated living here. She wished she could just be with her parents again. At least they loved her and they weren't ashamed of her. Died when she was only nine-years-old.

_No. Not this time._ Noelle thought to herself. _I will go out into Whoville and see the world myself. _

She grabbed her hooded cloak, mask, and put on her green opera gloves. She would see Whoville. All she had to do was be careful...don't draw too much attention. Don't talk to anyone. Just be invisible. Well, everyone was sure to notice a cloaked, green-gloved, masked figure walking around Whoville.

She waited until her uncle and Whobris were out of the way...sneaking out the back kitchen door. She saw Mabel working in the kitchen.

"Going outside this time, Noelle?" she said with a smile.

"Don't tell him," she said.

"You know I won't, dear," she said. "Just be back in an hour. Who knows when he'll be back." Then reached into her apron pocket, "Here. Buy yourself a nice gift."

"You don't have to do that, Mabel."

"No. Go shopping. You will be eighteen this year. Get yourself something."

Noelle took the money and tucked it into her pocket. She slowly opened the door...and saw Whoville for the first time...during the day...


	2. Exposed

_Exposed_

Noelle couldn't believe it! She was ACTUALLY outside! Outside in the real world of Whoville. She was so happy to see so much holiday cheer. She kept her head down, lifting it just a little so she could see the Whos decorating for Christmas. It was a hustle and bustle out in the streets of Whoville, everyone shopping, filled with holiday cheer...

"Oh!" said a voice. "Pardon me!"

There was a little girl with strawberry blonde hair in pigtails and clear blue eyes, she appeared to be six or so. She stared curiously at the cloaked figure with a mask and gloves. This person was new.

"I don't think I've seen you before," said the little girl. "I'm Cindy Lou Who. Who are you?"

"Um..." said the voice.

"You don't know your name?" asked Cindy Lou concerned. "Do you need me to help you remember?"

"No," said Noelle. "I do know my name. It's just...I don't want anyone to know who I am."

"Why not?"

"Because...well, I just don't."

"Your voice..." says Cindy Lou squinting as she stared at this masked stranger. "It sounds very familiar."

Now Noelle was scared. Someone was going to find out who she is! She had to get away from this little girl before she told her parents that she had recognized her.

"CINDY!" calls a voice from another side. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I gotta go," says Cindy Lou. "Maybe we can talk again."

"Oh...I don't know," says the mysterious cloaked figure in a low voice. "I'm not sure I'll be back."

"Please. I would really like to have a friend."

Noelle felt touched. This little girl was just as lonely as she was.

"I-I'll try," she says.

Noelle wandered the streets of Whoville...and surprisingly, she was greeted by everyone. They were friendly, even towards a stranger like her...they didn't care. She wondered if she should take off her mask and gloves...yet she remembered what Uncle Augustus said:

_The outside world is cruel...they won't understand._

Perhaps it would be safer to just be this way. She probably shouldn't talk to anyone. WHO forbid should someone recognize her voice.

Noelle went to the center of town to admire the Christmas tree. It was HUGE! There were Whos on ladders, putting giant colorful glass balls, tinsel wrapped around it in colors of silver and gold, and a giant red star sat on the top. Oh! It was even better watching it happen right here in the square than from her window.

Next, Noelle looked in some shops, staring in at the shiny new toys, clothes, shoes...all for Christmastime. She loved Christmas. Though she had to admit it could get a bit crazy, she loved how joyful it sounded, the bright colors of red, green and white...sometimes all colors. Nothing came to mind of what she really wanted. Well...if she did have one Christmas wish, it would be...not to be what she was anymore.

Then she saw it! A beautiful green dress of velvet. It would be perfect to wear for the Whobilation. Yet, how was she going to explain this to Uncle Augustus where she got it? She could say Mabel got it for her. She found herself entering the dress shop, greeted by a lovely shopkeeper.

"Hello..." she began; then looked over the customer who entered. "Why are you dressed like so?"

"It's cold outside," Noelle lied in a low voice. She didn't want anyone recognizing her.

"Yes, it's quite nippy outside," she says with a laugh. "It is Christmas season after all."

"Yes," says Noelle. "How much is that dress in the window?"

"'Bout 100 Who Dollars," says the shopkeeper.

Noelle reached in her pocket, careful not to show any more than what she had to. She didn't want her secret exposed, looking at the money. It was exactly that amount.

"I'll take it," she says.

The shopkeeper wrapped up the dress up in a box and handed it to her, wishing her a merry Christmas. Noelle thanked her and said the same thing. She left the store, hugging the package tightly to her chest. Her first birthday present to herself at eighteen! Now she should get home quickly before her uncle got back...only to be rudely pushed by a brown cloaked figure. Noelle fell in the street, the contents of her box spilled. Her dress landed in the snow bank, covered in slush, dirt, sand, and salt.

"Watch where you're going, dummy!" it replied rudely.

"You jerk!" said Noelle angrily. "You ruined my dress!"

"Aw," says the other cloaked figure sarcastically. "I'm SO sorry your pretty little dress got ruined. Oops! Clumsy me."

Then, the stranger stomped on it, leaving a snowy, slushy shoe print. Noelle was really angry. She was going to get this stranger for ruining the one good thing she got in her first visit to Whoville after seventeen years of imprisonment. She shoved the cloaked figure, angrily.

"Ooh!" mocked the stranger's voice. "Someone's a little spitfire."

"You're going to pay for a new dress!" she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the stranger said. "I don't have the money. Bye."

He turned away, about to walk away when Noelle grabbed the stranger's cloak, causing the hood to rip off, which revealed...a head of green hair!

"Why, you little..." said the stranger, who was wearing a mask of a very goofy-looking Who. And his hands were...furry green with long fingers!

"What...?" Noelle began, staring in shock.

Now it was the stranger's turn. He grabbed her mask, ripping it off and there...he saw...a furry green creature...

"Wait a minute," says the stranger suspicious. "Who are you?"

Noelle took off running, hiding her shame. She had to get home before someone saw her. She ran as fast as she could...only to bump into someone...knocking them over in the snow.

"Hey! Hey!" said a voice. "Where's the fire?"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Noelle apologized clumsily.

She looked up to see it was Lou Lou Who, the postmaster. She hid her face completely with her hood; that stranger had stolen her mask! She couldn't let Mr. Lou Who see her. He had fallen in a snow bank, letters were scattered everywhere.

"Hey, are you OK there?" said Lou Who.

"I'm fine!" Noelle said in a panic, seeing that he was reaching for her cloak. "Just...please! Don't touch me."

"Are you sure?" he said concerned. "That was quite a nasty fall."

"NO!" she shrieked. "Don't touch me!"

Glass windows shattered. _Dammit! _she cursed quietly. Lou looked terrified at the shrieking cloaked figure. He was about to walk away...

"I-I I'm sorry," said Noelle hurriedly. "I just...please...don't look at me."

"Why not?" he asked. "Are you ugly? Surely you can't be that bad-looking by the sound of your voice."

"Yes," said Noelle. "I'd prefer if you didn't see me."

"Oh, OK then. I won't."

"I'll help you clean up your letters, Mr. Lou Who," she said quietly.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

"Uh...your name tag," she said quickly. She didn't want him knowing she saw him every day in Whoville delivering the mail.

"Do I know you?" asked Lou Who. The stranger's voice was familiar...like he had heard it before. "Your voice..."

"No," said Noelle in a low voice. "I'm new in town."

"Oh I see," he said. "Well, welcome to Whoville, stranger. What's your name..."

"Er...it's..." she said struggling to think of a false name. "Holly."

"OK...nice to meet you then, Holly." He looked at his letters, which were completely ruined by the snow. "Oh dear! All of the addresses here are...obliterated. I don't know what letter goes to what Who."

"Perhaps I could help," says Noelle. "I'm pretty good at reading obliterations."

"Really?" says Lou Who lighting up. "Well, let's go to the post office and dry these off. Then you can help me. I can tell you it's gonna be crazy since everyone is sending out their gifts."

"No problem," she said.

They went to the post office where indeed it was just as Lou Who had described it. Noelle dried off the letters and read the obliterations carefully, telling Lou Who which letter went to which Who, sorting them in the letter boxes.

"Say," said Lou Who. "Why don't you help my daughter Cindy in the back? She just went back there to sort some gifts."

"OK," said Noelle.

"Just be careful of the sorting machine."

Noelle nodded and went back there. There were screaming alarms as Christmas presents were stuff to the brim in the sorting machine being sucked below to who knew where. In a way, Noelle was ever glad to go in the back since she was afraid that someone might see her. There was Cindy Lou Who...Lou's daughter. So this was the little girl she ran into earlier.

"Hey there," said Cindy Lou. "I didn't think I'd see you again."

"Well...it was kind of an accident," Noelle said a bit embarrassed. "I bumped into...the mailman."

"Oh," said Cindy Lou. "Yea...my Dad's so clumsy. I'm surprised he doesn't have two left feet."

Noelle giggled.

Cindy Lou eyed the stranger in the cloak. It had to be a girl under the hood, hearing the giggle. Yet, why was she hiding under there? Before Cindy Lou could ask a question, she heard a plop on the floor that startled her. She turned to see a goofy-looking Who mask on the floor. She picked it up and looked at it, only to shrug.

"Where did this come from?" asked Noelle suspicious.

"I dunno. It fell out of...nowhere," Cindy Lou replied with a shrug.

"Sounds a bit silly to me. Masks don't just fall out..." She eyed the mask for a moment, recognizing it. "Wait a minute..."

Then, there was a sneeze in the corner...

"Geshunteit," said a low voice from behind them.

Cindy and Noelle turned towards the voice, then screamed...the green furry creature screamed as well like a woman...then dropped from the upper corner, staring at Cindy with yellow-green eyes, smiling scarily.

"You're the...the..." she said in surprise.

"Da...da..." the stranger said mockingly in Cindy Lou's voice. "The GRINCH!" he yelled, scaring Cindy.

"Leave her alone!" said Noelle, pushing Cindy behind her. "What's wrong with you?! Scaring a little girl like that!"

"HEY! YOU again!" he said, seeing Noelle.

He ripped off her hood, revealing her face. The stranger called the Grinch stared in stunned silence as he got a good look at the one who ruined his cloak. The one who had the nerve to push him in the street.

Cindy Lou stared at the two of them. So this was the stranger she met earlier. Another Grinch!

"YOU'RE A GRINCH!" screamed Cindy Lou, terrified, pointing at Noelle.

"No! I'm not!" Noelle said, hiding her face, completely ashamed. Now her secret was exposed. The girl was going to tell her parents!

"Well...at least now I know I'm not the ONLY one around here," he sneered. Then lecherously began to pinch Noelle. "C'mere, you ugly little Grinch-ess. Give Daddy a little...sugar."

"Stop it!" Noelle said, slapping his lecherous green, furry hand away. "Get away from me!"

"Ooh!" he crooned. "Feisty. Grinchy likey! Hee hee hee!"

He tried to grab her lecherously...making Noelle stumble backwards and knocking into Cindy Lou, causing her to fall into the gift-sorter. She screamed for help as she was sucked down.

"Now look what you did!" she exclaimed.

"Oh well!" the Grinch said with a nonchalant shrug. "That worked out nicely!" Then turned to his dog, "Let's go, Max. Our work here is finished."

Max whined as he watched Cindy Lou being sucked down the sorting machine.

"You jerk!" Noelle shouted; the glass doors started to crack. "You're just going to leave her here?! How could you be so heartless?!"

"Well, I AM the GRINCH, sweetheart," he said with a laugh. "I'm surprised you're not as mean as I, my little Grinch-ess."

"I'm NOT like you!" Noelle said. "I'm not going to let an innocent little girl get hurt."

"Aw, how nice," he crooned mockingly. "Well, have fun." He waved bye-bye mockingly, sniggering.

"I got you!" said Noelle, struggling to pull her out...but she was stuck really tight. She was getting sucked down as well, getting crushed by the gifts. She looked at the Grinch. "Are you going to help me or not?!"

"Nah. I think I'll just..." he started to say...

...only to be bit on the butt by Max.

"That is NOT a chew toy!" he exclaimed. "Stop it, Max! Get your mouth off it! You don't know where it's been!"

"HELP ME!" screamed Cindy Lou.

The Grinch chased Max for a few minutes and unclamped his dog's teeth off his bottom, rubbing the sore spot and cursing under his breath. He looked at the two girls and sighed in resignation.

"Oh...bleeding hearts of the world unite!"

He ran over and pulled Noelle and Cindy Lou out of the sorting machine, dumping them on the floor like a sack of garbage.

"Hey! Give me that! " snarled the Grinch, snatching the mask out of her hands. "Don't you know you're not supposed to take things that don't belong to you?!" he yelled, waving the mask in front of her. "Whassamatter with you, you some kind of wild animal?! Huh?!"

Cindy Lou shook her head no frantically. Then stared at the two Grinches. Obviously one looked ashamed, yet angry at the taller Grinch.

"Give me back my mask," demanded Noelle.

"Hm," said the Grinch, looking at the mask he had stolen from Noelle. "Y'know, I kind of like this one. I might keep it."

"Give it back!" she said firmly.

"Thanks for saving me..." said Cindy interrupting their argument.

"Saving you?" said the Grinch with a glare. "You thought I saved you?"

"Uh...yea," said Noelle with an eyeroll. "You did."

"Wrong-o, girlies," he said, wagging a long green finger. Then grabbed some wrapping foil, approaching them with a sinister smirk. "I noticed you two aren't properly...packaged."

"You wouldn't dare..." Noelle hissed.

"Oh yes, my little Grinch-ess," he sneered.

In a flash, he wrapped the girls up...with a mingle of...

"Hold still! Max, pick out a bow! Could I use your finger for a second?"

Then, once the girls were wrapped up. Just to add insult to Noelle, he pinched her bottom with a gleeful mischievious giggle before taking off. Noelle was so angry. She was going to get that jerk who was not only rude, but a pervert. She pulled off the wrapping paper with ease.

She should probably get out of here before anyone saw her.

"HEY!" said Cindy. "Help me out of here!"

Noelle sighed. She wasn't heartless like this Grinch. She was surprised to even hear of this. Her Uncle had mentioned it, but he insisted that word was taboo and forbidden to be spoken. Noelle pulled the wrapping paper off Cindy, tossing it aside.

"Are you OK?" she asked.

"Yea," she said, looking at this kindly Grinch.

Cindy Lou had to admit she was curious. She heard about this word, but everyone was forbidden to speak this word on the orders of Mayor Maywho. But another Grinch! She was surprised to see...but this one had to be a girl by the sound of her voice. This one looked ashamed, hiding her face.

Then the girl Grinch started to cry.

"What's wrong?" said Cindy Lou, looking at the crying Grinch.

"I'm ugly," it said, hiding its face in the green gloves. "You...must be scared of me. I'm a horrible...ugly...BEAST!"

"I'm not scared...I just...didn't expect to see another Grinch. I always thought there was just the one."

"I'm not really a Grinch," Noelle said. "I'm a girl. All the girls in my family are born this way."

"Really?" said Cindy Lou. "But...why?"

Noelle wasn't sure she should tell her about the family curse. But she was a child. Surely she wouldn't ask too many questions.

"It's a curse," said Noelle ruefully.

"You mean...you're under a spell? Like Sleeping Beauty-Who and Snow White-Who?"

"Something like that," she said. She wasn't sure she should tell Cindy Lou the details. More giant tears flowed from the girl Grinch's yellow eyes, streaming down her green furry face.

"Don't cry. It's not so bad," said Cindy Lou sympathetic. "At least you're a nice Grinch."

"Please...you can't tell anyone you saw me. If anyone were to find out...I'd..."

"What?" asked Cindy Lou curious. "I won't tell anyone."

"No," said Noelle. "I think it'd be best if you didn't know. It's a secret."

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

"I have to go home," said Noelle.

"Wait!" said Cindy Lou. "Am I going to see you again?"

"I don't know," said Noelle. "I think it's best you don't."

"C'mon," said Cindy. "I think it's cool you're a Grinch...and you're a girl who's under a spell. And I've always wanted a friend. You're really nice."

"You think so?" she said a bit persuaded.

"Yea. Maybe we could play together."

"Oh...I don't know..." said Noelle. "I'll think about it."

"I hope to see you again, Girl Grinch," says Cindy Lou.

Noelle decided to let that go. She didn't think she should tell Cindy Lou her real name. She didn't want anyone to know...especially an 6-year-old girl. She wasn't sure she could trust her...yet she seemed decent enough.

Noelle went home, keeping her head down, her hood hiding her face since that jerk the Grinch stole her mask. What was she going to explain to her uncle when he found out her mask was missing. She snuck through the back kitchen door.

"Someone saw me," said Noelle to Mabel, panicking.

"Who?"

"I-I don't know," she said. "Just an 6-year-old girl named Cindy Lou and someone else...he was green...and furry like me...said he was the Grinch."

"Oh..." Mabel said, her face falling. "Oh dear. Shh! Don't say that word!"

"What's the big deal?" said Noelle. "Why is that...word not allowed to be spoken?"

She hadn't heard this story before. All she knew was that the word had been banished from Whoville. Her uncle declared that anyone who does not like Christmas was considered a Grinch. No one was allowed to speak it.

"Who is this Grinch?" asked Noelle.

"Oh...I would like to tell you...but not here..." she said. "I happen to know someone who...knew the Grinch personally. I will bring them there...oh, tomorrow. WHO knows your uncle will be a busy man, getting ready for Christmas. The Whobilation is just days away."

"I know," sighed Noelle.

"What? You don't like Whobilation?"

"No, no," says Noelle. "I love Christmas, you know that. It's just...every year, I feel it's the same thing...I'm out for one day, then I'm locked away again. It's...not fair."

"Oh, I know. But...your uncle knows what's best...honestly, I don't think he does. You should be able to go outside and play. WHO knows that you've never had a normal childhood."

"Mabel," said Noelle. "I lost my mask. Do you think you could get me a new one?"

"Certainly, dear," said Mabel. "Did you get yourself a gift?"

"Yea. I got a dress...but that...you-know-who ruined it!"

"Don't worry," said Mabel. "I'll send it out to get cleaned. It'll be ready for the Whobilation in no time."


	3. Confession

_Confession_

"Can you believe it, Max?!" laughed the Grinch as he went home to Mount Crumpit. "A GIRL Grinch! How LUCKY am I to find an ugly beauty in the town of all places...Whoville? And here I thought I was the ONLY Grinch."

Max just shook his head silently.

"And don't get me wrong, she has ugliness that is perfect for me," said the Grinch. "Yet...she's nothing like me. She ACTUALLY is nice! Can you believe it?! A nice Grinch? Who ever heard of that?!"

The Grinch sat in his easy chair. He had to admit, this girl Grinch was nice...yet he was intrigued to find out who she was and where she came from. And the girl Grinch was ACTUALLY embarrassed to be one! She was hiding herself from the world. He wondered why that was. Of course there had to be a dirty story behind it all.

And he was going to find out.

* * *

After working at Mayor Maywho's, Mabel went over her friends' house: two spinster Who sisters, Clarnella and Rose. They knew all about the Grinch. Surely they could answer Noelle's questions. Though Mayor May Who forbid any kind of visitors in his house, Mabel believed that her friends were an exception since they had seen a furry green creature and raised it. Yet she intended to protect the girl from any kind of exposure lest she would risk losing her job if ANYONE outside of Mayor May Who's house found out about his terrible secret. That was the life of being a servant in a political figure's home. Keep quiet about anything you saw or heard.

"So, anything interesting to tell us, Mabel?" asked Clarnella as she poured tea. She was eager to hear some juicy gossip in the Mayor's house.

"Well, Noelle went outside for the first time," says Mabel.

"Really?!" said Rose, intrigued. "And just days before Whobilation?"

THIS was a story she HAD to hear. For Mabel had worked in the Mayor's home ever since little Noelle was brought there at the age of nine. She had watched her grow up.

Though they didn't know about the truth about the little Maywho since he paid Mabel extra to keep quiet. She felt sorry for little Noelle. She was a prisoner in her uncle's home, unable to leave whenever she wanted since Mayor Maywho kept his home locked tight, his curtains shut and Noelle's bedroom was on the top floor with a window that overlooked the entire Who village. She would stare out of it, lonely and longingly, knowing she could never go outside and play like a normal Who child.

And to top it off, her uncle made Noelle feel ashamed of herself. Mabel didn't see anything wrong with her; sure, she was different. But Noelle was the sweetest little girl anyone could ever ask for...even if she was a furry monster in the daytime.

It was her tantrums that were the most frightening. Yes, Noelle was a sweet little thing and a good girl, but she could be a raging beast with that temper of hers. Mostly her uncle and her argued over her appearance and about going outside. She recalled seeing little ten-year-old Noelle during a very ugly paroxysm: she screamed, full of rage, in a piercing, ear-splitting scream, causing ALL the windows, glass objects, even a marble bust statue of Mayor Maywho himself to shatter...then turned over the mahogany dining table, which broke in a wood-splintering smash...and it weighed over 100 pounds! And she picked it up like it was nothing!

Everyone in Whoville heard the commotion coming from the Mayor's house. Of course, Mayor Maywho came up with clever cover-ups for the disturbance, which seemed to satisfy everyone's curiosity. After that, no more glass. Everything in his house was made of plastic or plexiglass.

"Well, that's wonderful!" simpered Clarnella. "That poor girl never gets to go outside. She needs the fresh air."

"What did she do while in town?" asked Rose, sipping her tea.

"She bought herself a dress," said Mabel. "She was so proud of herself since it was her first visit out in Whoville other than the Whobilation. She's going to look so beautiful this year. Little Noelle is going to be eighteen."

Mabel sighed as she reminisced the first time she saw Noelle. Her parents, Julius and Lelianna, were loving people who once lived in Whoville...until the birth of their daughter. Thankfully, no one found out about it since Mayor Maywho paid the hospital staff handsomely to keep quiet about the whole ordeal. They were banished from Whoville, forced to leave their home and set up in a quaint little cottage out in the isolated countryside, miles outside of village.

Julius was heartbroken by his older brother's cruelty for doing such a thing. He loved his brother and they were the best of friends. How could he do such a heartless thing just because his daughter was different? He placated to him to allow them to visit at least. Though Mayor Maywho couldn't let this family shame be known, he reluctantly agreed...under the condition that Noelle was NEVER to be seen during the daytime. If they were to come to town, Noelle was to be covered: a mask, a hooded cloak covering her from head to toe, and opera length gloves. After all, Mayor Maywho was a political figure and he couldn't have ANY embarrassing scandals ruining his image.

Though Julius was not happy by this arrangement, it was better than nothing...better than being disowned. For Julius knew about the curse, but it was a punishment well-deserved for their awful great-great-great-GREAT grandmother. If only she hadn't been so selfish! And his older brother was JUST like her! Yet, he still loved him. If it only happened to the men in his family instead. Then Gus would know what it felt like...to be shunned and shamed. Though he felt terrible that his daughter had to suffer the family curse, he raised her to be kind and loving.

When Julius arrived to Whoville to visit Mayor Maywho, the curtains were closed and the doors were locked tight as soon as Noelle's disguises came off. Mabel saw little Noelle: a green, furry creature who looked confused, unable to understand why her uncle did this.

Once Julius and Lelianna died, the curtains were permanently closed during the day and the doors were locked forever. Noelle was kept away from the outside world. Then, the shaming began. Noelle had no friends and was lonely. She would stare longingly out her bedroom window. Mabel decided from that day forward that she would be her friend. Of course, when the sun went down, the furry beast turned into a beautiful little girl. At least, Mayor Maywho acknowledged her when this part of the day came. Yet he treated her no differently than he would normally in the daytime.

"Anyway, how did she like it?" asked Rose.

"Oh, the poor dear," said Mabel. "She ran into..." She looked around to make sure no one was listening in. Then whispered, "The Grinch."

The two sisters gasped. They hadn't seen that furry little green monster since he left at the age of eight. They spent days looking for him after he went missing...but they never found him. They loved him despite he was sarcastic, cynical, rude, and mildly sadistic...yet he wasn't selfish at least. He thought Christmas was a big joke, a waste of time, often scoffing at the mere mention of it. They found out that he lived on Mount Crumpit, yet they were forbidden to even visit him...on Mayor Maywho's orders that the mountain was unsafe to climb. Yet, that still didn't stop rambunctious teenagers from going up there on dares to knock on his door.

"And she's never heard of the Grinch?" asked Clarnella.

"Well, she has some questions...if you don't mind answering them for her," says Mabel. "I'd like it if you came over tomorrow and explained everything."

"You mean...?" said Rose slowly with realization. "Go inside the Mayor's house?"

"Don't worry. Mayor May Who will be busy with the Whobilation," said Mabel. "He won't be home for hours. Just come over through the back kitchen door and I'll bring you to her."

The two spinsters were excited to finally meet the young Maywho at last. They had seen her at the Whobilation, then she just disappeared after that.

* * *

The next morning once Mayor Maywho was out of the house, Mabel led the two sisters up to Noelle's room. The spinsters often wondered about his niece. How she only came out once a year...then was locked away, never to be seen again. They finally were going to meet her. They approached a green and red door with her name painted on it. A gold padlock was placed on it.

"You are not to speak of what you see should you do so," says Mabel.

The two spinsters nodded. Their friend Mabel often told them stories about how Mayor Maywho had kept his niece locked up...paying the staff extra to keep quiet. She never said why though.

Taking out a key, she knocked first, then unlocked the padlock, leading the two women inside. It was a typical teenager's room...except there was a partition with a very narrow rectangular screen just where the bed should've been. Two soft chairs were set up only a few feet away from the partition.

They were confused. What was with all the barriers? What was Mayor Maywho trying to hide? Well, he was a private person, but this seemed a bit much just to talk to his niece.

As they sat down in the chairs, a pair of...eyes peer through the screen from behind the partition, yet they couldn't tell what color they were. It was hard to tell what the little Maywho niece looked like for she was well hidden.

Mabel brought up a tray with tea cups and cookies for them. She served Noelle hers first, passing it around the corner of the partition. All the old sisters saw was a pair of green gloved hands reach out to take the tea cup. Noelle sipped her tea and spoke in a voice like a sweet, silvery Christmas bell:

"Mabel told me that you two knew the Grinch."

"Yes," said Clarnella. "But why are you so interested, Ms. Maywho?"

"I have questions about him: what you know about him? Where did he come from?"

"Well, he came where all babies come from," said Rose in a voice like a kindergarten teacher. "On calm nights, baby Who girls and tiny Who fellas...come from the sky..."

"Save me the sugar-coated version," interjected Noelle. "I know where babies come from. For I am no child. I'm seventeen."

The sisters looked at each other, a bit uncomfortable by the Mayor's niece's response. Of course, she was almost an adult.

"Well, it was Christmas Eve...and a very strange wind blew that night," said Clarnella.

"Uh...right," said Noelle cynically, sipping her tea.

"Well, anyway, we were having our annual holiday get-together..." Rose said.

"And by get-together...you mean...?" Noelle asked.

Though it was embarrassing to talk about, they supposed the little Maywho niece was old enough to hear this. Noelle found out that Clarnella and Rose meant by 'get-together' was a key-party. Noelle rolled her eyes. Great! Just what she needed to hear was the Grinch's former caretakers were once crazy party girls. Yet she was a bit amused and disgusted.

"It was morning before anyone realized he was there, the poor thing," said Clarnella. "But you know what? We knew right away he was special."

_Special._ Noelle thought. _Special._ She had heard that word so many times from her former teacher, Ms. Whohill.

They told her about the Grinch's childhood: that he was a sarcastic, sadistic, and cynically little...whatever he was...he thought Christmas was just a big joke...yet he wasn't the cruel, selfish...whatever he was.

"On Christmas Eve, that was the last time we saw him," said Rose sadly.

"What happened?" asked Noelle.

"We...we don't know. We looked for him for days...but we never found him. Rumors said he was on top of Mount Crumpit."

"Then...who else would know about what happened the day he disappeared?" she asked curiously.

"Well...there's three people who might," said Rose. "Your uncle. Whobris...and of course, Martha May Whovier. They went to school with the Grinch. That was the last place he was seen when he disappeared."

Martha May Whovier. Of course! Noelle had seen Martha May from time to time since she came over for some dinners with her uncle. She wasn't allowed to meet Martha May. How her uncle made a fool of himself in front of her, flirting and talking all...goofy to try and impress her. Martha May didn't seem moved by her uncle's moves.

Surely she would know more about the Grinch. She didn't think Uncle Augustus would be willing to share this story. After all, he got upset just by the mere mention of the Grinch. Plus if he found out Noelle had went outside...he'd be furious.

"Did that help, dear?" said Clarnella.

"Yes," said Noelle.

"Are we going to see you at the Whobilation?"

"You know I will always be there, ladies," says Noelle.

* * *

Martha May Whovier was surprised to be getting a house call from the Mayor's niece. Though she had been to the house for dinners, she had never seen his niece. She did recall seeing a little girl with brown hair peeking around the corner once...'til Augustus shouted at her furiously to get back upstairs. She'd known he would shut the curtains in the day...often she would see a figure in the top window, wondering if that was his niece. She wondered why she was hidden from public eye.

Yet to be called over in the middle of the day was a surprise. Mabel, the Mayor's cook, told her she wished to ask questions about the Grinch. She led her up to Noelle's room, with a fair warning to never speak of what she sees should it happen. With a confused shrug, she was led inside the teen Maywho's bedroom, met by the partition and a chair. Who was this girl? Why was she so mysterious?

"The spinster sisters said you went to school with him," Noelle's voice spoke. "They said you might be the last one to have seen him."

"Yes," said Martha May, looking at the eyes that peered through the screen.

"So, tell me what you remember, Martha May."

"Oh..." said Martha May, embarrassed. "No sense of color coordination. Although, I hardly remember him. I hardly had time to socialize. I was too busy with my...studies...and no, I didn't have a crush on the Grinch..."

"Uh huh, right," said the very cynical voice of the Mayor's niece. It was very sarcastic...very...much like...

Him.

"OK," she admitted. "I...may have...sort of liked him."

"Oh how _very_ unobvious," replied Noelle dryly. Martha Mae had to admit she liked this girl already. "You...sort of...liked him. Please!"

"OK. I _did_ like him. Are you satisfied, Ms. Maywho?"

There was an impish chuckle...much like...

His. Only it sounded girly...like a mischievous little fairy.

"So, what happened that day? Why did he disappear?"

Martha Mae proceeded to confess that her uncle, Augustus, also had a crush on her as well. How he and his classmates teased the Grinch.

"'You don't have a chance with her,' your uncle said," continued Martha May. "'You're only eight-years-old and you have a beard!' And everyone laughed at him. Truth be told, I felt sorry for him. Yet, there was something about the Grinch...that...piqued my interest. Maybe it was because...he was green...like Christmas. After all, it's my favorite time of year. I dunno...I liked that he wasn't like the other Whos..."

There was another impish giggle from behind the partition.

"Anyway, it was Christmas Eve...and we had just started giving our gifts in class," Martha May continued. "The teacher asked if everyone had given their gifts. We all said yes...until I heard a small voice from the coat rack that said, 'I haven't.' We found the Grinch step out from behind the coats with a paper bag on his head. In his hand, he held up the most beautiful Christmas angel...which he made himself and said to me, 'Merry Christmas, Martha May'. It was the sweetest gift I had gotten ever."

Martha May suddenly looked sad. Noelle had a feeling this was the most terrible part of her memory. She told Noelle that the teacher asked him to take off the bag...only to continue to hide his face in shame...then the awful revelation: he had shaved his face; he was covered in band-aids and shaving paper due to him cutting himself with the razor.

"'LOOK AT THAT HACK JOB!' your uncle shouted. I recall how the cruel laughter rang out in the classroom that day...how humiliated he was...he looked like he was going to cry at first," said Martha. "But...it dissipated into nothing but...rage. He threw my present across the room, smashing it to pieces. 'Stupid presents!' he said bitterly. Then ran over to the Christmas tree...and oh...the MUSCLES!" She looked like she was going to faint. "He just lifted that Christmas tree up and yelled 'I HATE CHRISTMAS!' and threw it like...it was absolutely nothing."

She paused for a moment, recalling seeing how hurt and angry the little green furry boy with tears in his yellow eyes as he took one last look at Martha May before running away.

"It was a horrible day," Martha May reminisced. "When they were so cruel to him...and..." Martha felt tears wet her own blue eyes. "I could hardly bear it."

Martha May could see the memory again...picking up the smashed present that the Grinch had made her so long ago...she still kept it in a box in the closet.

"And that was the last time anyone ever saw him again," Martha May concluded.

Noelle felt her own yellow eyes wet as she heard this tragic story of the Grinch's past. She felt the same way: an outcast forced into a prison created by her uncle and his pride. He bullied her into staying inside because of her appearance, only to parade her around like a prize at the Whobilation. Oh if it made her uncle look good, then Noelle was allowed to appear as he played the loving uncle for the citizens of Whoville.

"Martha?" said the voice of the Maywho. "Would you be...afraid if I showed you something?"

"No," said Martha May. "Why would I be afraid, Noelle? I have seen you before."

"There's more than meets the eye." She paused. "Do you promise...not to laugh, scream...or tell anyone?"

"I promise," she says quietly. "I've promised Mabel I wouldn't say anything if I saw anything."

She heard rustling behind the partition and then...a cloaked figure stepped out in a pair of gloves. The gloved hands reached for the hood, slowly lowering it down and...she beheld the face of the young Maywho. Her eyes widened in...shock, awe, and amazement. So this is why Augustus kept his niece shut away from the world. It was quite a secret. A small teenaged female Grinch! She saw Noelle had an uneasy look. Yet...she recalled seeing a beautiful Who girl every year at the Whobilation. There was even time when she had dinner with Augustus...seeing a brunette peeking around the corner. But why did she look like this?

"Why..." she said. "You look just like him. Are you...?"

"No," said Noelle. "My parents were normal...I was born this way."

"Why...I had no idea you were...one. How your uncle..."

she couldn't finish any sentences. She calmed her mind as she beheld the female Grinch who stood there. Noelle looked very embarrassed...scared. The poor child! Having to hide all her life behind barriers, being shut away from the public. And here the little Maywho niece was, revealing this terrible secret to none other than someone her.

"It's...not that bad," Martha May said sweetly.

She looked at the green fur on Noelle's face, the yellow eyes with evergreen irises; Noelle lowered her head bashfully, beginnings of tears flooded her eyes. Martha May wanted to feel that soft fur again like she did once.

"May I?" she asked reaching out to her cheek.

"You may," she said with a small smile.

Martha touched it. It felt...just like...

Him. How she missed him. How she wished he would come back.

"You're...not scared?" she says.

"No," Martha May said. "I'm actually...glad to see you. You remind me of him...a little bit. And don't worry, Noelle. Your secret is safe with me."

Noelle felt tears flood. "Thank you."


	4. Masquerade

_Masquerade  
_

Cindy Lou decided to do some research on the Grinch. Of course, she got in big trouble at school for the mere mention of it. Her father, Lou Who, was called in to pick her up from detention.

Yet, what piqued Cindy Lou's curiosity even more was this girl Grinch. The one who said she was under a spell. She didn't understand. Why would someone punish a nice person like this girl Grinch?

She asked around about the actual Grinch to find out more about his past. Yet, she wasn't sure she should mention this other Grinch she had seen the day before.

* * *

Noelle decided to go outside again. Uncle Augustus would be busy with the Whobilation. He wouldn't even know she was gone again. Mabel gave her some more money to buy some things. After all, she deserved to treat herself. She needed some jewelry to compliment her green dress.

She sat in a cafe, hood over her face, sipping a hot chocolate with marshmallows as she thought about the story of the Grinch that her uncle had failed to tell her about. She couldn't believe how cruel her uncle was! Teasing someone like that! Well, she shouldn't be surprised since he did it to her sometimes...even allowed stupid, ass-kissing Whobris to do the same. Yet, Whobris was sniveling coward...he knew what would happen when she got angry. She could snap him like a toothpick if she wanted, that skinny little ass kisser!

"How is everything?" asked the waiter as he brought over her food.

"It's wonderful," said Noelle in her low voice.

She hunched over so no one could see her. She hoped no one would. It was a great risk to take her mask off while she sipped hot chocolate.

She paid for her meal and left; she gave a generous tip to the waiter, who graciously thanked her, wishing her a Merry Christmas.

"HEY!" said the voice of a six-year-old girl that she recognized. It was Cindy Lou. "You're back!"

"How did you know it's me?" Noelle said surprised.

"Your gloves," she said. "I recognize them anywhere."

Noelle made a note to herself to buy herself some new opera gloves so she wouldn't be noticeable. Yet, green seemed to cover better. It hid the atrocious hair on her arms. Any other color, hair would be all over the fabric.

"You...didn't tell anyone, did you?" asked Noelle.

"No," said Cindy earnestly. She looked at the cloaked stranger. "Why don't you take your hood off?"

"I can't," says Noelle. "Not here that is. Someone would see me...and my uncle...he'd be furious if he found out I went outside."

"You can't go outside?" Cindy Lou said surprised. "That doesn't seem fair."

"No, it's not," agreed Noelle. "But what can I do? He is sort of...right. I'm not...normal."

"That's not true," said Cindy Lou. "It says this in the Book of Who: 'no matter how different a Who may appear, he will always be welcome with holiday cheer.'"

"True," says Noelle. "But still...everyone would think...I'm a monster."

"You're not a monster," said Cindy Lou.

"Uncle Gus says that everyone would think I am if they saw me...and he's...ashamed of me."

"That's terrible!" said Cindy Lou. "Your uncle should love you...even if you look...different."

"I know. But it doesn't matter to him. I'm nothing but an embarrassment to him."

Cindy Lou looked sympathetic. Her life was awful: locked away because her uncle was ashamed of her appearance. But who would want to hide her? Surely there was a Who in this town. She had to live somewhere locally.

"Who is your uncle?" she asked.

Noelle didn't think she should tell Cindy Lou who her uncle really was. "I...I can't," she said. "If I told you...it would...ruin him..."

"Ruin him?" said Cindy Lou, furrowing her brows. "What do you mean?"

"No!" said Noelle. "I said too much. Please...for my sake...don't ask anymore questions."

"It's OK," said Cindy Lou. "I won't tell. I promise. After all, I know you're a Grinch...but you're a girl under a spell."

"No, I can't. I want to, believe me. But appearances mean everything to him..."

Cindy Lou was a smart girl. After hearing this last sentence, there was only ONE person in ALL of Whoville who cared about keeping up appearances. Why it happened the other day when her idiot brothers, Stu and Drew, frozen and covered in snow, claiming they saw the Grinch...only to pull out the Book of Who...calming everyone down. Of course, he embarrassed her father as well, who said they were just probably playing with fireworks.

"Wait a minute. Is your uncle...Mayor Maywho?" Cindy looked at the hood, squinting. "I know who you are now. You're Noelle Maywho. I've always wondered who that shape in the window was in his house."

Noelle turned away, completely ashamed. She said too much again! What was wrong with her?!

"Oh," said Cindy Lou. "I had no idea. Wow. That's quite a secret. Well that explains why you only come out during the Whobilation."

"Please," said Noelle fearful. "Please don't say anything. He'll be angry. I don't want to be locked up again."

If Uncle Gus found out she had defied him, who knew what he would do? He'd probably lock her away permanently. To be imprisoned forever...never to be out for the Whobilation. Just the mere thought of it...it was bad enough she was imprisoned for the whole year, only to be released once. But to be locked away forever was dreadful.

"Don't cry," said Cindy Lou. "It's OK. I promise I won't tell. I'm very good at keeping promises."

Noelle sniffled, wiping her tears on her opera gloves. Though she had a feeling she wouldn't since she was six, there was a small part of her that wanted to believe in her. After all, Martha Mae was the only one who knew...and now this little girl...and of course, the Grinch.

"Am I going to see you at the Whobilation?" asked Cindy Lou.

"You know I'm always there," said Noelle. "It's a stupid party anyway. I don't want to go."

Cindy Lou agreed. It was a stupid party. Christmas had lost its meaning lately. She was starting to wonder whether or not the Christmas spirit was gone for sure. Everyone seemed to care about gifts. The only good thing was Noelle's birthday party, which was held during the Whobilation. Noelle always had the best cakes on her birthday. Then, the Whos would line up and give her gifts, which she would put aside to be opened on Christmas Day, thanking each and every Who with kindness.

"Why not?" Cindy Lou said with a slight frown. "It's your birthday."

"I know," said Noelle. "But I hate it. Uncle Gus always makes it more about him than me. Sure, he'll put on this big show about my birthday...then after it's over...like five seconds later, it's all about him. It's not fair."

"That does sound unfair," said Cindy Lou. "Why don't you tell him this?"

"He doesn't care," said Noelle sad. "I've tried...but he won't listen to me. If anything...I'd rather someone crash my birthday party. It would be the best day ever. At least it would get rid of the monotony."

Noelle was right. Mayor Maywho made Whobilation boring. It was the same thing EVERY year...and yet nobody seemed bothered by it. He was ALWAYS Cheermeister. Everything was done how HE wanted it. And to hear that Noelle's birthday party was always upstaged by her arrogant, selfish uncle was terrible.

"I have an idea," said Cindy Lou. "Why don't we nominate someone else this year to be Cheermeister? It would make things more exciting."

Noelle liked this idea. Yea. Her uncle ALWAYS Cheermeister...acting like an arrogant ass, stealing the spotlight on HER birthday.

"But...who should we nominate?" she asked.

"How about you?" she said.

"Oh...no," said Noelle. "Uncle Gus wouldn't hear of it."

"I know!" said Cindy Lou. "We should invite the Grinch! That'll really upstage your uncle."

"You think he'll come down though?" Noelle says. "I wonder why he came down just that day. Seems strange he would do so."

Cindy Lou shrugged.

"We should both convince him," said Cindy Lou. "After all, you ARE Mayor Maywho's niece. I think he'd be surprised that you, the Mayor's niece, would invite him to the Whobilation."

"I dunno," said Noelle. "I mean he probably hates my Uncle more than anyone else. Oh...and of course, we should tell him Martha Mae will be there. I KNOW he likes her. There's no way he could refuse. Yes! Nominating the Grinch to make Uncle Gus green with envy and that Martha Mae will be there would REALLY make him come down."

"We can nominate the Grinch today. I can't wait to see what you're going to wear."

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be something silly and over-the-top like Uncle Gus always does," Noelle said with an eye roll.

* * *

The evening came and they would announce the nominations for the Cheermeister. Noelle got her dress back from Mabel after it had been cleaned and pressed, ready to be worn for the Whobilation tonight. Of course, Uncle Augustus ordered a hair dresser to come over and do her hair, a make-up artist...the works. They would arrive as soon as the sun went down. The time when the spell would take effect and Noelle would transform into a beautiful girl.

Soon as the evening came, Noelle pulled off her gloves, watching the green hair and flesh melt away, revealing her elegant pale hands. She watched in the mirror as her ugly beast face became a normal Who face: a cute button nose, cheeks dotted with freckles, her yellow eyes became an evergreen color with beautiful lashes. At last, she was ever glad when the sun went down.

Once in her human form, she went to the bathroom immediately to shower. Yes. Noelle liked feeling clean. It was easier to take care of herself. She always felt filthy in her beast form since all that hair made her sweat and it tickled and itched sometimes. Not to mention the SHEDDING! Oh yes. It was embarrassing. Green hair everywhere, maids vacuuming her uncle's house daily, how it clogged up the drains when she bathed (a lesson well learned the first time she did so in her beast form). How Uncle Augustus would be disgusted by the sight of it, saying shedding was not normal and forbade her sit on ANY of his nice furniture. Mabel suggested to cover them with plastic so the child could at least be comfortable and it would be easier to clean. He reluctantly agreed.

How Noelle longed to just be a normal Who. Not have to be ashamed and wear all these disguises to hide herself. Not have all this stupid green hair constantly shedding all the time.

"Noelle?" called Uncle Augustus. "The hair dresser is here!"

Noelle came down in her robe. Almost immediately, he put on the loving uncle act. _Typical! _she thought sourly.

"There's my beautiful little Christmas peach," he simpered lovingly.

"It's OK, Uncle Gus," she said sullen. "You don't have to be all lovey-dovey. I'm grown up now."

"Oh, foof," he laughed. "You know I love you."

Noelle wasn't fooled. She knew he did this whenever people outside his usual staff came into his home or in public. It was embarrassing. Sure, he might put on this loving uncle act in public, but in private, even when she was in her human form, he treated her no different than when she was in her beast form. He even did this stupid act at the Whobilation, the loving uncle who showered his niece with special attention. Oh how everyone ATE that up, oohing and awing at the sight of it.

Well, at least dinnertime was better since he ACTUALLY looked at her. At breakfast and lunch, he would pretend she didn't exist. It was quiet and awkward between them mostly.

"Do you have anything special to wear at the Whobilation, my little niece?"

"Yea," she said, her face grimaced as the hair dresser roughly tugged her dark hair into tight curls. "Mabel picked out a green dress. She had it cleaned."

"Good, good," he said pleased. "I can't wait to see it on you. You will be the belle of the Whobilation."

"Sure," she said flatly with an eye roll.

"Now, now," said her uncle. "We'll have no pouty faces at the Whobilation. You know how important it is."

Noelle sighed. Of course!

She hated the whole process of getting ready for this stupid party: the hair-dresser ripping at her hair until her scalp hurt, the make up artist pounding poufs of powder and stuff on her face, making her sneeze. No. Uncle Augustus wanted the perfect, polished little niece to show off like she was some prized poodle. After all, he was already ashamed of her...and now that they were attending a public event, he would parade her around in front of the town just to make HIM look good. It was stupid.

There were times she hated Christmas because of HIM! Because it was ALWAYS about him! Never mind that it was HER birthday party. He always had to be the center of attention. Still, she reluctantly had to play along with her stupid uncle was a political figure and any embarrassment would be scandalous. No. He had to look good for the sake of the public.

It was stupid! He was an idiot! So was everyone else who believed this fake act of being great caring mayor of Whoville...and the loving uncle. She wished she could just denounce him in front of all of Whoville, telling everyone what a big FAKE he was...shame him for once. She wanted to tell everyone ALL of his embarrassing secrets like how he wore pink curlers in his hair at bedtime. How he fantasized about Martha Mae, talking in his sleep. And he dyed his eyebrows! Oh yes! His hair was grey, which he liked because it made him look distinguished, but dying his EYEBROWS! And he STUFFED his chest with a pillow to make him look bigger when he actually was flat as a board!

See how HE would like it. After all, he did nothing but make Noelle feel ashamed of herself.

Once she was done getting ready, she stared at herself in the mirror at the ridiculous hairdo, her make-up and of course her dress with her opera gloves. Her uncle came in with a velvet box, approaching his niece.

"You look so beautiful," he said, still playing that stupid fake act since the hairdresser and make-up artist were still there, packing up their stuff.

She was a beautiful little thing in the evening. Yet, she looked so sullen. She was a little Grinch.

"I have something for you," said Uncle Gus. "I want you to wear it and look your best. This belonged to your great-great-great-great-GREAT grandmother, Augustina Maywho."

Noelle hated hearing about Augustina Maywho. Yet, Uncle Gus admired her. He had a HUGE portrait of her in his study, holding a peacock feather fan with her hair adorned in beautiful brunette curls and a look of conceitedness. In fact, Uncle Gus was JUST like her!

He opened the velvet box and showed her a chandelier necklace. The emeralds were huge teardrops the size of eggs. More square emeralds adorned with diamonds around them. Noelle looked at the necklace for a moment, unable to speak. She wasn't sure she deserved to wear such a beautiful thing...aside from the fact it was a family heirloom that belonged to a person she despised.

Uncle Gus held the ends and wrapped it around her neck. Noelle felt the cold touch of the jewels and metal on her flesh, feeling her uncle's fingers close the clasp. It was dreadfully heavy and a bit gaudy, but still it complimented her green eyes.

"You look just like Augustina," he said admiringly. "You have her eyes."

Noelle frowned a little. She didn't like hearing that she looked like her great-great-great-great-GREAT grandmother. Her father had told her the truth about Augustina Maywho. She may have been beautiful, but she was really an ugly person on the inside. She was the most selfish and spoiled brat...and because of that, she was cursed. She was the reason that Noelle had to suffer this curse.

"Come on, Noelle," said Uncle Gus softly touching her chin. "Give me a smile. No frowns on Christmas. You look so ugly when you're a sourpuss."

Noelle knew he didn't mean any of those words. He always thought she was ugly, especially in her beast form. He drilled that into her since the day she arrived. _You're not normal. You're a monster. You're a shame upon the house of Maywho._ Then once in her human form, it was no different...until he needed her at important events like the Whobilation, then he'd gussy her up and parade her around, showering her with attention and love when she knew it wasn't real. Then once that was over, she was locked away...cast off like an unwanted toy.

"Please," he pleaded. "You look so beautiful when you smile, my little peach."

Noelle gave in of course, giving him a small smile, showing her Who teeth. Uncle Augustus looked so pleased to see his niece smiling.

"Better," he said. "Much better."

"Uncle Gus," she said.

"Yes, dear?"

"Could you..." she began. "Please...just...make the Whobilation about me for once? I mean, it is my birthday party. I'd like it if everyone paid attention to me."

"Not sure what you mean, dear," he said confused (she knew he was lying. He knew damn well what she was talking about).

"Well," Noelle said. "Sometimes...you tend to...go over the top...and you kind of...steal the spotlight. It's a bit...embarrassing."

"Oh," said Uncle Augustus. "Well, of course, my little Christmas peach." He pinched her cheek.

"And don't call me 'peach'," she said. "I'm not nine-years-old. It's embarrassing."

Uncle Augustus chuckled a little. Then once the make-up artist and the hairdresser left, he switched into his normal self.

"Try not to embarrass me," he said in a low voice. "I want you to be on your best behavior."

"Sure," she replied with bitter resentment.

"Hey," he said sternly. "No frowny faces at this. We need to look our best. You're a Maywho. You need to be proud to be one."

_You never said I should be_ _proud._ Noelle wanted to scream._ You always said that I'm a shame in the family. I'm ashamed to be a Maywho. Ashamed to be your niece. Ashamed you are my uncle. If Daddy knew how you had been raising me, he'd be embarrassed, Uncle Gus.  
_

"I'll try," she said.

"Good," he said, very pleased. "At least you're willing to do so."


	5. Cheermeister

_Cheermeister_

Mayor Maywho stood in front of the town hall. Noelle and Martha Mae stood nearby. Everyone oohed and ahhed at the Mayor's young niece. She was the most beautiful Who girl in all of Whoville. Only seen once a year like a rare sighting of a bird.

Dressed in her long, velvet green dress with opera gloves. Her brunette hair in tight curls, made into a ridiculous hairstyle that was decorated with glass bulbs of red and green with ribbons. Red Christmas lights hung in her ears that lit up. Her neck adorned with the family heirloom jewels: it was dreadfully heavy.

She felt like a Christmas tree. She probably looked like one too.

"Now," said Mayor Maywho, who stood in front of the podium with Whobris at his right and Martha Mae Whovier at his left. "Are there any nominations?" He gave a smile, patting his hair to make himself look good.

"I nominate the Grinch!" yelled the small voice of Cindy Lou.

The entire town gasped and looked at her. Then looked back at Mayor Maywho who laughed nervously.

"My, my," he said. "What an altruistic daughter you have there, Lou."

"Thank you," said Lou, sheepishly.

He gestured Cindy to come forward with a grey gloved hand. Noelle watched as the small, six-year-old Who girl came forward slowly.

"Let me, uh, quote a verse, from _The Book of Who_," said the Mayor. Whobris handed him the book and he loked for the page, then began to read. "'The term 'Grinchy' shall apply the Christmas spirit in short supply.' That doesn't sound like our holiday Cheermeister?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"True, Mr. Maywho," says Cindy Lou, then countered, "But it says in _The Book of Who_ too: 'no matter how a Who may appear, they will always be welcome with holiday cheer'."

Noelle was smiling as she seemed to recall Cindy Lou saying those exact words earlier.

Of course, now the citizens were agreeing with her. Mayor Maywho was a bit uncomfortable to be disagreed with. After all, he was Mayor for WHO's sake. He decided to show everyone that this child was nothing but a silly little Who that nobody should listen to.

"Well, yes," said Mayor Maywho, chuckling uncomfortably. "But...uh...the book also says 'the award cannot go to the Grinch...because sometimes...the...uh...things get...uh...lead pipe...cinch..."

"You made that up!" Cindy Lou said. "It doesn't say that!"

Everyone gasped and stared at him.

"Uh...it does, it does," he insisted.

"Oh really? Then what page?"

Another embarrassed chuckle. Then flipped through the Book of Who, pretending to be looking for the so called quote from the Book of Who.

"Lost my page!" he said hurriedly. "But it's in there. It's in there."

"No it's not!" Noelle said. "It was never in there to begin with!"

Yes. She had read the entire Book of Who. After all, she had nothing better to do locked away in her prison in the house of Mayor Maywho. Mayor Maywho glared at his niece as she had the audacity to defy and embarrass him in front of the entire public.

"I'm terribly sorry about my niece everyone. She's just got the jitters..." Mayor Maywho apologized with an embarrassed smile.

_Great! More excuses to explain everything!_ Noelle thought bitterly.

"Well, is there ANYONE who wishes to nominate someone ELSE besides the Grinch?" said Mayor Maywho.

"I second that nomination," said Noelle.

Again another glare from her uncle for her defiance.

"I third it," says Martha Mae, looking towards Noelle with a secret smile.

"Now why would you vote for the Grinch?" said Mayor Maywho.

"Because the Book also says that Cheermeister is the one who deserves a back slap or a toast, and it goes to the soul at Christmas who needs it the most," said Cindy. "I believe that soul is the Grinch. And if you are the Whos that I hope you are, you will too."

"Indeed," Noelle chimed in agreement with Cindy. "Besides, you're Cheermeister EVERY year, Mr. Mayor. Can't you give someone else a turn for once? Haven't you said in many of your campaigns that you are always wanting to change things?"

Another act of defiance from his devious little niece. She was supposed to stand there and be silent, make him look good. Now she was embarrassing him. But of course, she had used his own words against him...every political campaign he did to run for mayor, he had said he would change things.

"Fine, fine," said the Mayor, his cheeks flushed. "Y-you people want to waste a perfect good nomination, it's up to you." Then he said with a laugh, gesturing towards Mount Crumpit. "But I am telling you, the Grinch will _never_ come down."

"And if he doesn't, the Mayor gets to wear the crown," added Whobris.

"Ass-kisser," Noelle muttered with an eye roll.

Cindy Lou decided to deliver the invitation herself to the Grinch. She was going to make sure he would come.

* * *

"HOW DARE YOU!" shouted Mayor Maywho. "You embarrassed me on purpose!"

Noelle lowered her head as her angry uncle screamed at her in the town hall.

"You are lucky enough to be allowed outside once a year, young lady," he scolds.

Noelle wanted to shout back, but she didn't want to rouse suspicions...she was afraid that if she screamed, glass would shatter. There were too many people around to cause a ruckus.

"I..." Noelle said. "I'm sorry, Uncle Gus. I didn't mean to."

"You should be grateful for my generosity, Noelle. I took you in after your parents died and protecting you from everyone knowing your secret."

"I...I know," she said. "I should be. And I am, Uncle. I'm very grateful."

"Good," he says satisfied to see his niece returning to a submissive state. "Now, let's get on with this. And remember, no frowns."

She nodded.

Soon, Mayor Maywho placed a green cloak on his niece and placed a emerald and green tiara on her head. She watched as Whobris put on a red cape like a king with ermine fur. He looked so puffed up like an overstuffed turkey.

"You know what to do," he said, handing her the red velvet pillow with the Cheermeister crown: a wreath made of pine branches and holly, decorated with gold, rubies and emeralds along with sparkly Christmas balls.

She sighed, knowing this was going to be another miserable birthday. Her uncle once again stealing the spotlight. She didn't think the Grinch was going to come either. She stood there in front of the town hall, holding the stupid pillow and stupid Cheermeister crown, holding back her tears and her sullen face. She wanted to scream loudly: _I HATE CHRISTMAS! _Purposely embarrass her uncle in front of everyone. Make all the glass shatter.

"You seem so...sad, Noelle," said Martha Mae. "Are you alright?"

"It's nothing," she said quietly.

"Don't be sad," she said. "I'm sure your birthday party will be just fine."

"Not really," she said in a low, sullen voice. "It's the same every year..."

"Well, maybe something exciting will happen this year. And...I got you a really good gift this year."

Noelle made a weak little smile...she tried not to cry since her uncle spent hundreds of dollars on make-up. Yes. Martha Mae always got the best presents for Noelle. Her gift last year was a very expensive snow globe of Whoville.

"Well...it's time for our Holiday Cheermeister of the Year Award," announced Mayor Maywho. "Congratulations, Mr. Grinch."

The spotlight shined where the Cheermeister would've come out, then he gasped in fake shock.

"What's this?" he said. "He isn't here? He didn't show?" He paused, looking at the gasping, whispering crowd. "Who could've predicted this?"

Noelle frowned a bit. She hoped the Grinch would've come. She looked at Cindy Lou with a little disappointment, yet she could see the child had tried her best. It wasn't her fault if he didn't want to come. Cindy Lou looked just as disappointed.

"Well, I guess the crown goes to the runner up," Mayor Maywho said in phony resignation.

"That's right!" says Whobris. "The award goes to the man who that makes everyone feel like Christmas comes not just once a year, but every minute of every day. A handsome, noble man...a man who had his tonsils removed twice."

Noelle gagged and Martha Mae rolled her eyes like she was going to faint. Like she really needed to hear that! Why did EVERYONE find that impressive?! It was disgusting. Her uncle looked flattered by Whobris's ass-kissing.

Mayor Maywho was just about to make a big impressive speech, flashing his bleach-white smile. Noelle knew it was the same garbage he fed every year to everyone...and they just ate it up. Before he could begin...suddenly there was a rumbling, followed by loud scream and something green came sailing over the entire Who population's heads, crashing into a giant drum that said the WHO ARMY BAND. It flew backwards, catching on a hanging banner about the Whobilation...sailing straight into...Noelle's chest! Noelle screamed and found a furry green head of the Grinch right between her breasts.

"HE MADE IT!" cried Cindy Lou with delight.

The Grinch lifted his head, squinted for a moment at the girl whom he landed face first into her cleavage, staring at her face. There was something about her that looked very familiar.

"Do I...know you from somewhere?" he asked.

"I'm the Mayor's niece," Noelle said to the point. "You may have seen my picture in the papers."

"No..." he said slowly. "There's something about you that looks very familiar." He continued to study her. "Your...eyes...I know I've seen your eyes somewhere. Are you sure we've never met?"

"I don't think so," Noelle said with a straight face but a small waver in her voice; she hoped that didn't give her secret away.

The Grinch shrugged. "By the way, thanks for the soft landing," he said with a sneer, showing his crooked, ugly yellow-grey termite-infested teeth.

"Get off me," she said with an annoyed frown.

Then the Grinch bolted upright, staring the crowd of stunned Whos, all gasped in shock and surprise at each move he seemed to make. Then, he slowly mounted the stairs towards Mayor Maywho, facing his old school enemy. Mayor Maywho cowered next to Whobris, who was also doing the same. Noelle smirked seeing those two pussies hugging each other...so scared.

Then the Grinch looked out at the crowd with a sour puss and yellow eyes darting. There was a tense silence as the stared at this beast who came down from his cave for the first time in years, inching slowly and cautiously, unsure of what he would do next.

"Boo..." he said softly.

Everyone screamed, cowering in terror. Noelle just rolled her eyes.

"Hot crowd, hot crowd," he said with a smirk. "I believe I'm here to..." he continued, licking his chops. "Accept...an award of some kind." He made quotation marks. Then pointed to Cindy Lou. "And...the child mentioned a check."

"No, I didn't," said Cindy Lou.

"OK, then just the award," said the Grinch, then bellowed impatiently, "C'MON, WHILE I'M YOUNG!"

Mayor Maywho picked up the mike and approached the Grinch, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry," he assured. "Mr. Holiday Cheermeister, you will get your award. But first...a little family reunion." Everyone in the crowd awed. "They nursed you...they clothed you. Here they are: your old Biddies!"

There were high-pitched simpering coming from the crowd. Rose and Clarnella came walking up the aisle, holding something in their hands, their eyes filled with tears of joy as they saw their little green furry child who had come home after all these years.

"Are you two still living?!" the Grinch murmured incredulous.

"Ohh, we missed you!" said Rose.

Mayor Maywho and Whobris were laughing. Noelle glared at her uncle. This seemed unnecessary. They were embarrassing him...after all these years, he had finally come down the mountain and already they were tormenting him. She would be too. Sure, his mothers were happy to see him...but announcing it in public!

A group of old Who ladies piled on top of the Grinch, doing...something to him...ignoring his protests...then they stepped away and reveal an atrocious Christmas sweater: tiny gold bells on the red and white striped sleeves and a Christmas tree on the front that lit up, with the words I HEART XMAS! with a giant heart RIGHT on his chest.

He shrieked in terror as he saw the giant heart.

"Put him in the Chair of Cheer!" exclaimed an old man.

Soon a very gaudy chair decorated in red and gold with a Christmas tree in the back appeared, held by some pole-bearers...then the Grinch was shoved in the chair against his will. Cindy Lou pleaded to him to at least try to have some fun. He was paraded around the square like a trophy while the Grinch made threats to put him down, which obviously made no difference to the Whos as they carried him around the square.

Noelle couldn't help but smile as she looked over to see her uncle was filled with jealousy as the Grinch was the center of attention, not him. Then there was a sadistic gleam in Mayor Maywho's dark eyes. He was going to test his limits. See if he would quit and let HIM be Cheermeister.

"First, you'll put your taste buds to the test," announced Mayor Maywho. "As you judge the Who...Pudding...Cook Off."

"Who...Pudding...Cook Off!" echoed Whobris.

And for the first time ever, Mayor Maywho glared at his ass-kissing assistant for having the nerve to speak out. _Guess the shoe's on the other foot._ Noelle thought amused.

The Grinch had to endure was tasting samples of everyone's pudding. Noelle watched as the poor creature had spoons shoved into his face of pudding, gagging. They stuffed him until he couldn't stand it anymore.

Then, the Christmas conga, which he DID dance to, being the leader...he started to warm up a little bit...

"Fruit cake Fa-la-la," announced Mayor Maywho.

Now samples of fruit cake were shoved into the Grinch's face. He pleaded not to have any more...only to be met with more samples of food shoved into his gob. Then, back into the Chair of Cheer being once again paraded around, flip flopping in the chair, ready to puke.

"Fudge Judge," Mayor Maywho called.

A very stuffed, sick-looking Grinch sat awaiting to be stuffed with samples of every one's fudge. The Grinch boosted up his confidence and challenged everyone to stuff his face as much as they could. Soon, it was back into the Chair of Cheer; the Grinch clutched his fat stomach, looking sick. Noelle took pity on the Grinch. The poor guy! Humiliated, stuffed and sick. But he didn't give up. He didn't quit. She had a feeling that her uncle did this on purpose.

"And finally, Nog Off!" said Mayor Maywho.

Everyone was cheering wildly as a GIANT tank of egg nog, which led to a hose that was stuffed in the Grinch's mouth. The egg nog was poured into the tank by Officer Wholihan, which he proceed to drink while the Whos cheered "CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" in wild, rambunctious abandon. Of course, the Grinch chugged every last drop...his stomach became so distended. Mayor Maywho sulked as he saw his plan failed. Soon, the Grinch was helped up to his feet by his mothers, looking sick for a moment...only to let out a loud belch that blew like a powerful wind.

Suddenly, Noelle burst into peals of laughter. And she couldn't stop. Mayor Maywho looked at his niece. Everyone saw as the little Maywho niece was smiling, for the first time in years. Mostly she would be sullen and quiet...but this was a first. Tears were streaming down her face as she continued to laugh. She was actually enjoying herself.


	6. Hating Christmas

_Hating Christmas  
_

As the Whobilation went on, the Grinch participated in games, actually having fun. After winning the sack race, he spied the little Maywho niece. He wanted to get a better look at this girl who actually laughed when he belched. Someone who actually found that funny.

"So, you're Mayor Maywho's little niece, are you?" he said with a smirk. "Interesting. You don't look anything like him. He's much uglier than you."

Noelle sniggered a bit. She didn't know if he was implying she was ugly...she was a pretty little Who girl until she became a beast. Still, it was amusing to hear that the Grinch found her uncle to be the uglier one since it was true.

"Yea," she said nonchalant. "I guess my good looks from my Dad."

"Oh, I see. Guess Daddy is the handsome one in the family."

Another shrug with a smile as her green eyes glittered with a bit of flattery and diffidence.

"Oh...do I see red in those little Who cheeks of yours, Miss Goody Two-Shoes?" he sneered. "Grinchy make you blushy and gushy?"

"I take it you're actually enjoying yourself, Mr. Grinch," Noelle said with a small smile.

"Well...I don't think I've had this much fun in the longest time," he admitted. "I will admit you do remind me of a younger, much less hairier version of myself...I dunno if it's that twinkle in your eye or whatnot."

Noelle looked a bit uncomfortable when he said that. Yet, she kept herself composed, laughing a little.

"Well, I'm having fun for the first time as well," she said. "I'm glad you kind of crashed my birthday party."

"Wassamatter, not a fan of parties? A little on the asocial side, are we, Miss Goody?" he said with a sly look.

"I do like parties, even at Christmas. Just not with my stupid uncle."

"Oh, I see. Uncle Moneybags is a buzz kill?" he snickered mischievously.

"More like a spotlight stealer," she says with a shrug.

"And you don't mind me doing so?"

"I don't really care if you do," she says. "I just want the arrogant bastard to know what it feels like not to be the center of the attention. I saw him tonight. Let's just say he was...green with envy."

"Really?" he said, flattered to find this out about his archenemy. "Jealous? He's ACTUALLY jealous of me?"

"Yea," said Noelle with another nonchalant shrug.

Another high-pitched giggle of impish glee from the Grinch when he discovered that the perfect little angelic niece of the mayor was actually a devious little devil. He was absolutely delighted!

"Well, the enemy of MY enemy is my best friend, sweetheart," he smirked again. "Glad to meet you...er..."

"Noelle," she says smiling, shaking the Grinch's furry hand with her gloved one.

"Nice gloves," he says. "Have you always worn these?"

Noelle shrugged nonchalant. "Sometimes," she says.

Now she was a bit disturbed...her wearing the same damn gloves every day. She needed to buy a new pair to hide herself the next time. The Grinch shrugged.

"Are you sure we've never met?" he asked.

"I don't think so," she said.

"Hm, I'm not convinced," he said with a slight frown. "There really is something about those eyes of yours...I know I've seen them."

"Like I said," she said. "I'm in the papers."

"And you and Martha?" says the Grinch. "I notice you two are quite joined at the hip."

Noelle looked over at Martha May. "Why don't you go talk to her, Mr. Grinch? I think she missed you...ever since, well, you know."

"Really?" he says with piqued interest. "She...missed me?"

"Yea. But you didn't hear it from me."

Noelle watched as the Grinch went over and was chatting with Martha May. Yes. She knew that they belonged together. At least Martha didn't scream when Noelle showed her beast form. There was some kind of connection.

Mayor Maywho watched as his niece was chatting with the Grinch...then watched in envy as he began to flirt with Martha May, who seemed to be doing the same. That green bastard was not going to steal his girlfriend! He would teach him a lesson. He whispered to Whobris his plan; the two men smirked evilly.

"How's it going?" asked Noelle, bringing them two glasses of Who Punch.

"Just fine," says Martha, smiling. "Thank you, Noelle."

Noelle could tell she was so happy to see him again. Probably catching up on old times...so many years had went by. The Grinch flirted with Martha, making her flush.

"And now Her Royal Who-Ness, Princess Noelle Maywho will crown our Holiday Cheermeister," announced Mayor Maywho into the microphone. "And we will commence her Royal Birthday for her jubilant eighteenth birthday!"

"I guess...I gotta go," Noelle said with a sullen look.

"Later, Princess," the Grinch sneered waving his green fingers mockingly. "Y'know, you look good when you're a sour puss. I like it."

Noelle just snickered and shrugged. She made her way up towards the town hall. She was blushing as she spent those few minutes with the Grinch. Though she barely knew him, she was glad to have a sort-of acquaintance like him: two sour pusses who hated Mayor Maywho. Hehe!

"And here she is: Princess Noelle Maywho!" announced Mayor Maywho, the spotlight shining on Noelle, nearly blinding her.

Of course, it was all oohing and ahhing as the little Maywho niece, the most beautiful girl in all of Whoville stepped up towards the platform next to her uncle, who cooed over her with false love. Noelle waved like they would in the beauty pageant. Mayor Maywho handed the Cheermeister crown into Noelle's gloved hand. The Grinch was carried up to the stage, standing in the Chair of Cheer, hearing the loud cheering and applause from the entire Who village, blowing kisses to everyone.

"And now, here is our Cheermeister," said Mayor Maywho, plastering a phony smile on his face, which hurt so much...his dark eyes gleaming with envy. "Princess Noelle, if you would." Then turned to the Grinch, "Take a knee, Mr. Cheermeister."

Noelle held the crown up in the air for everyone to see and said her line, the same one she said every year:

"For the one who deserves a slap on the back and a toast, to the soul at Christmas who deserves it the most: our own Holiday Cheermeister of Whobilation 1000!"

She lowered the crown...only to see the green pervert trying to sneak a peek up her dress. Noelle glowered at him annoyed, kicking his hand away. Her cheeks red with embarrassment. Then, placed the Cheermeister crown on the Grinch's head. He lit up and stood up, striking several poses while everyone cheered loudly.

"And now for Princess Noelle's party," Mayor Maywho said.

Soon a giant green, red and white cake was carried out by the Chef Who and his assistants: triple layered, decorated in the shape of none other than a Christmas tree that lit up with a star on it. The entire Who village sang 'happy birthday'...Noelle could've sworn she heard the Grinch singing a rude version. Once the song was over, the Grinch blew a raspberry, making Noelle snigger. She blew out her candles and there were cheers amongst the crowd.

"And now, time to give our Princess her gifts," announced Mayor Maywho. "Starting with our Cheermeister."

"Oh..." says the Grinch in feign embarrassment, patting his pockets. "Well...you see...I ordered it...it's just not here yet..."

"It's fine," said Noelle. "You don't have to get me anything, really."

"Don't be silly," said Mayor Maywho. "Doesn't this beautiful, cherished princess deserve the best?"

There were nods and murmurs of agreement amongst the crowd. Now it was Noelle's turn to be embarrassed. He was doing that phony act again...and once again everyone was eating it up.

"Uncle Gus, it's fine," Noelle hissed through her teeth, irritated.

"Oh, I happen to have a gift," the Grinch smirked. He reached into the pocket of his lederhosen, producing a dirty, used handkerchief and dropped it on Noelle's lap with a peal of gleeful laughter. "Happy birthday, princess. Made it myself."

Noelle picked it up in a little disgust and amusement between pinched fingers. She shook her head and tucked it away. Everyone lined up by Noelle, handing her gifts, which she accepted graciously, thanking each and every Who, great and small. Once the gifts were given to Noelle, they were carted back to Mayor Maywho's house to be opened by Christmas morning.

"And now it's time for the moment we all have been waiting," Mayor Maywho said into the microphone.

"Ah yes! My award!" interrupted the Grinch. Then whispered to him to write a check, which Maywho insisted there wasn't any.

"Are you sure?" he said.

"Yes," replied Mayor Maywho through his teeth; he was pissed and irritated to the point that he wanted to strangle this spotlight stealer who ruined everything. "And now it's time for Present Pass-It-On!"

Everyone cheered, excited about what gift they were going to get.

"As always, we start with the Cheermeister," continued Mayor Maywho.

He looked over at Whobris with an evil smile and a nod. He knew what he implied...then handed the Grinch a small gold box. The Grinch looked at the box in delight, then tore off the lid, tossing it aside...and squinted as he dug for whatever was inside...producing a purple electric razor! The Grinch froze up for a moment, eyes wide as he stared at this so-called gift...clutching it with long, green furry fingers.

"The gift of a Christmas shave," Mayor Maywho said with an evil smile.

Everyone started laughing. The Grinch pressed the button...his yellow eyes stared off...a memory so long ago being brought back. Breathing heavily to control his boiling anger, his face scrunched up, gritting his teeth into a snarl, his yellow eyes glittered as this cruel joke was brought to light once again.

Noelle herself was angry. Her uncle ruined the party! She looked at the Grinch, filled with pity.

"Ah, yes. Good times," laughed Mayor Maywho, patting the Grinch on the shoulder. "Good times. And now, I have a little something for the love of my life."

Noelle watched as he produced a small blue box from his robes...about to kneel down next to Martha Mae...

"Please become Mrs. Augustus MayWho," he said, kneeling and presenting Martha Mae with a triple-tier diamond ring.

Noelle rolled her eyes. She tried to keep herself composed. She had been holding in her anger all night...then, she actually forgot her anger...only for her uncle to repeat history once again: making himself the center of attention...this time it was a stupid proposal. She knew Martha Mae didn't love her uncle.

"If you agree to become my wife," said Mayor Maywho. "Along with a lifetime supply of happiness...you'll also receive this..."

Was he kidding?!

"It's a new car!" he announced.

The spotlight shined on a shiny, new red car on a rotating turntable with Whobris caressing this. Noelle sighed in exasperation. He made this proposal sound like a game show! How arrogant and stupid this was! Oh...was he going to tell Martha Mae this: "Oh by the way, my niece is a horrible ugly beast. Here's lots of money to never speak of it outside the house and we lock the doors and keep the blinds shut." Well, not that Martha would ever tell him that she knew already.

Martha Mae was hesitant with her answer about Mayor Maywho's proposal...when the silence was split by the sound of fingernail on a chalkboard. Noelle looked over and saw the Grinch scratching a LONG line with his fingernail on the side of the car.

"Of course it is," he snarled. "That's what it's all about, isn't it?" Then paused to the crowd. "Gifts. Gifts. GIFTS GIFTS GIFTS GIFTS!" He shoved a long finger in everyone's face, making people gasp.

After a beat, he continued.

"Y'know what happens to your gifts? They all come to me, in your garbage. Y'see what I'm sayin'? In your...GARBAGE!" He made a gesture like he was hanging himself. "I could hang myself from all the awful Christmas neckties I found at the dump."

More gasps of horror.

"And the avarice," he hissed. "The avarice NEVER ends!" Then he mocked a bit, "I want golf clubs! I want diamonds! I want a pony so I can ride it twice and get bored and sell it to make glue!"

While everyone was horrified by this rant the Grinch, Noelle was actually calm. Everything he said was true. He was right.

"I agree," Noelle burst suddenly.

Everyone gasped in shock as they heard the small Maywho's voice.

"Excuse me?" said Mayor Maywho offended.

"That was terrible gift you gave him! I can't believe you did that!"

"Now, now, Noelle," said the Mayor placating before his niece got any angrier and laughing a bit embarrassed that she was having a public outburst. "Don't get overexcited."

"You are so mean!"

"Noelle, calm yourself down! Just because it is your birthday doesn't mean you can to act the way you want," her uncle scolded; his face was red with anger and embarrassment. Then hissed low in her ear. "Don't you dare embarrass me or else you are never coming out."

She glared at her uncle, full of defiance and rage. Then he turned to the crowd and once again apologized for her outburst, making up a lame excuse.

"Well," says the Grinch. "Glad to see someone agrees with me. Look, I don't wanna make waves, but this whole Christmas season is stupid, stupid, STUPID!" He paused once again, "However, there is one, teeny-tiny little Christmas tradition that I find quite meaningful."

He approached Martha Mae slowly and plucked the sprig of mistletoe off the blue box she was holding, holding it above his head.

"Mistletoe," he purred. Then shouted, "Now pucker up and kiss it, Whoville!"

He pointed the mistletoe towards his huge bottom, wiggling it...Martha Mae swooned and fell over. Noelle was laughing hysterically. Yup! That's what they deserved. Then, the Grinch grabbed the electric razor and shaved off Mayor Maywho's fabulous hair. His face was frozen in shock, mouth dropped open.

"Uh oh!" he said flamboyantly. "Somebody's..._FABULOUS!" _Then planted a HUGE kiss on Mayor Maywho's cheek.

"You...my hair!" he exclaimed in shock, unable to believe what had just happened. "HOW DARE YOU!"

"You deserved it!" Noelle spat. "This is ALL your fault!"

"Noelle Christina Maywho!" her uncle bellowed. "I want you to go home right now! You are not allowed to be a part of the Whobilation for the rest of the night!"

In a pique of rage, she let it go and screamed loudly...

"FINE! I DON'T CARE! I HATE YOU! **I HATE CHRISTMAS**!"

There was a loud explosion of shattering glass: lights, ornaments, windows, even the star on the Christmas tree. Crystal and colorful shards rained on the screaming Whos...which set off a panic...

She ripped off her tiara and necklace and threw it at her uncle's feet and ran away, tears streaming down her face...clutching her cape...

"NOELLE!" yelled Mayor Maywho as he saw his niece disappear into the panicking crowd.

She shoved past everyone...getting bumped herself by the panicking Whos, not caring. She continued to run until she was outside of Whoville...hearing the screams and chaos behind her...she saw the Christmas tree burn in a giant triangle shaped flame. She guessed the Grinch was the one responsible for this. Yet, it didn't matter anyway. She wasn't going home...what would be the point? Face Uncle Gus's usual shaming lecture about embarrassing him and then he would shut her away...this time would be permanent.

As she wandered farther away from Whoville, she guessed she couldn't go back now. She had screamed in front of the entire public that she hated Christmas, probably shocking everyone...and of course, breaking all the glass, humiliating herself and her uncle. He wouldn't bother going to look for her. No. She was better off being alone...just like the Grinch...isolating her self from society...

Well, she could be herself now that she was alone. She decided to look for her old home where she and her parents lived. At least they allowed her to be herself there in that lone cottage in the woods. That would be her new home from now on. After nine years of hell, being kept a prisoner in her uncle's home, she was free.

Yet, her Daddy always looked sad. She began to recall a memory...

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Noelle saw her Daddy was always sad. He looked out at Noelle, playing in the yard, sitting on the porch in a chair. Mommy was making lunch inside. _

_"Daddy?" said Noelle, the green girl jumped on his lap, giving him a hug. "Don't be sad."_

_Julius Maywho, handsome and loving, looked at his little daughter: though she was a hideous monster (to everyone else), he loved her. He hugged her tightly. _

_"Why are you sad, Daddy?" asked Noelle._

_"It's your uncle Gus," he said. "He...he and Daddy had a disagreement." _

_"Oh. Can't you just tell him you're sorry?" _

_Julius shrugged with a small, painful smile. "Wish it could be that easy," he said. _

_"Why did you and Uncle Gus have a disagreement?" _

_"Mm...you'll understand someday, Noelle," he said. _

_"It's because...of me, right?" she said sadly. _

_Julius saw the sad little girl; he knew it wasn't her fault because of how she looked. _

_"Mm," said Julius. "But I want you to know something. You are beautiful on the inside. What's outside doesn't matter. Don't let anyone say that you're not beautiful because you are, Noelle."_

_Noelle smiled and hugged her Daddy. Then went off to play._

_Julius watched as his little daughter played in the front yard, smiling painfully. His heart was broken since his brother banished his family here...far outside of Whoville. He wondered what happened to his brother Gus, recalling how sweet and happy he was. Since he became mayor of Whoville, he became prideful and arrogant...and he did something so cruel and cold-hearted like banishing him because his daughter had the curse. He recalled their latest argument that he couldn't stand being isolated anymore...that he wanted to take Noelle into town, how exhausted Lelianna was taking care of her whenever he left to go into town. Sure, Gus would send him money to support themselves, but he wouldn't allow the child to see Whoville._

_He had to try something that would reunite the two brothers...he would do anything to spend time with his older brother..._

* * *

She wandered who knew how far...somewhere in a thickened part of the woods, shivering, clutching her cape. It was getting cold with the snow coming down fast.

She came upon a small cottage in the woods with lights still on. Obviously someone was home. She knocked on the door...only to be answered by the strangest looking woman: old, wrinkly with earrings in her ears of all shapes and sizes. Her eyes wandered to the shivering creature that stood in her doorway.

"Could I...come inside...?" Noelle asked, shivering. "Please?"

"Certainly," said the old woman.


	7. Gypsy

_Gypsy  
_

Mayor Maywho went to the spot where the Christmas tree once stood. It was nothing more than a pile of ash, broken glass everywhere. He was completely mortified and disappointed: the Grinch destroyed the party and his niece had an emotional outburst. And it was all _that_ Lou Who girl's fault! Her stupid suggestion to invite the Grinch and look what it had done!

"I'm hurt, Lou," Mayor Maywho said. "And I don't hurt easily. But you and your family...I'm so..." He paused to search for a word. Looking at Cindy Lou, he wagged a grey gloved finger at her. "So disappointed."

Cindy Lou lowered her head in shame; her baby blue eyes brimming with tears.

"Can we just get back to Christmas like the way it should be?" Mayor Maywho said. "Grinch-less?"

Whobris handed him the crown and he went about calling "Merry Christmas" to the crowd. The atmosphere became cheerful despite the disaster.

While Mayor Maywho attempted to bring holiday cheer in Whoville, something crunched under his black polished shoe. He found Augustina's ruined jewels: the clasp was broken, the gems were covered in salt, sand and snow. He was so angry at Noelle. If she came back, he would punish her for sure. This time there would be no coming out once a year. He would shut her away for good.

Still, if she came back during the day...everyone would see her and know the terrible secret. Then again, maybe she wouldn't come back. She was eighteen...she was an adult now.

Even though he promised Julius he would take care of her, there was no point anymore. He decided just let her go. Maybe she would be better off out of his life. He wouldn't have to hide anymore. No more locked doors. No more shut curtains. No more paying the staff to keep quiet about Noelle's secret. He would come up with a clever story about what happened to Noelle. Everyone will buy it. She went off to boarding school far away.

Once Whobilation was over, Mabel saw that Noelle didn't come home. Usually she came home with Mr. Mayor, sullen. This time it was just him. Of course, the Grinch had come and destroyed the party.

"Sir?" said Mabel. "Where's Noelle?"

"She's gone," he replied.

"Gone? Gone where?"

"It doesn't matter," he said.

She couldnt believe how absurd this was. How could he?! He would allow his own flesh and blood run away and not even care if she was lost.

"Sir, that is your niece! You're not even going to look for her?!"

"This is for the best, Mabel," he said.

"Mr. Mayor!" Mabel exclaimed. "You promised..."

"I don't care what I promised my dead brother! He was a loser! An embarrassment! It's all his fault he and his wife gave birth to that...that monster!"

"Mr. Mayor. That is your family! The only family you have!"

"Family means nothing to me!" he replied heartless.

Mabel was incredulous. The Mayor was a selfish, spoiled child.

"You know, sir," Mabel said. "All she ever wanted was to please you...make you proud of her, yet you shut her out! You push her away...just like Augustina. Julius would be ashamed of you if he knew how you were raising his daughter. He loved you too...and you shut him out the day Noelle was born. He was heartbroken... and you _never_ made amends with him."

Mayor Maywho sulked silently as he recalled their last conversation. Julius wanted Noelle to attend school in Whoville and get socialized. How he adamantly refused. How bitter his fight was. If anyone knew this green abomination was related to him, it would be a scandal.

Mabel decided to look for her anyway. Convince her to come home. After all, Noelle was the only one who would listen to her. She plucked up her coat, hat and gloves and went out into the night to search for her.

* * *

Shivering, Noelle went inside the cottage and made a beeline to the fireplace to warm herself by the flickering flames. Only four hours until Christmas Day. Not that it mattered anymore. Her birthday party was once again ruined! Her stupid uncle did it again. She had enough! This was the last straw. This time, she decided that she would hate Christmas forever. It was all his fault!

"Seems crazy to be wandering about on Christmas Eve at a time like this," said the old woman. "You know a storm is coming...and of course Christmas is only four hours away. Shouldn't you be home in bed waiting to get gifts from Santa?"

"No," said Noelle. "I don't believe in Christmas anymore."

The old woman frowned. She had never heard of a Who who hated Christmas...well of course, maybe two she recalled. One was the Grinch...another was...well, it was long ago...

"Why not? Won't your family worry about you?"

"No," she said sulkily. "He doesn't care. He ruined my life."

"How so?"

"All he's ever done is kept me locked away from the world, then shame me because of my appearance."

"Why, I don't see anything wrong with you."

"I don't always look like this," Noelle said. "This only happens...at night. Otherwise I'm a beast by day."

Now the old woman looked over the girl. There was something very familiar about this Who girl. How she recalled a beauty with dark hair and green eyes from a time long, LONG ago...

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Long ago, when the winter blew ice winds upon a Christmas eve...the gypsy woman shivered down to her old bones. It was getting colder by the minute and the storm continued to rage, blowing freezing winds through her ragged dress._

_No lights were on in the town of Whoville, for all were asleep, awaiting for Christmas morning. She saw only one light on an elaborate house. With a shivering hand, she knocked on the large door and there appeared Augustina Maywho, who was no more than twenty-two._

_"Please," the gypsy witch pleaded. "It is so cold. I have nowhere to go. Please...let me stay here for the night until the storm passes."_

_Augustina Maywho wrinkled her nose and her eyes were cold, filled with revulsion for this hideous creature._

_"Go away, you wretched old hag!" she spat, slamming the door in her face with a go away. _

_Insulted by this cold dismissal, the witch's ugliness melted away, revealing an enchantress fair. She appeared to Augustina, who stared upon this beautiful woman: hair golden that waved in the wind, a dress as white as the snow, her eyes glowed with blue and spoke to her in an ethereal voice, 'Your heart is cold and cruel as the mountain air. A curse upon your house, Mistress Maywho, for all girl children shall inherit from you. A girl child born upon the eve of Christmas, a beast by day, a beauty by nightfall. The curse shall be broken should the house of Maywho admit their fault.'"  
_

_Then, green swirls swished around Augustina Maywho, who watched in horror as her porcelain skin became green! Green hair sprouted from all over her body. Her beautiful Who face became hideous. Her fingers became long. She looked in the mirror at her new appearance...and she screamed, horrified by her hideousness...causing it shatter along with all the glass in her house..._

_Her family came to see what had happened...only for them to scream in terror and they fled from the horrible sight of Augustina. _

_"Wait!" she called. "It's me! I've been cursed! Help me!"_

_Her hopeless pleas echoed throughout the hall...Augustina collapsed to her knees, weeping...alone...she had nothing. No one. Her family abandoned her. She shut herself away from the outside world, becoming a recluse._

* * *

"Are you...sure you don't want to go home?" asked the old woman.

"Yes," said Noelle.

"Y'know," said the woman. "I think you should make amends with your uncle."

Noelle was a little livid. This stranger was telling her what to do and yet she knew nothing about her life.

"Why?" she said. "He will just tell me how I embarrassed him tonight and punish me. He won't listen to me."

The old woman shrugged. "Maybe so," she said. "But have you actually told your uncle how you feel?"

"He doesn't care," she replied sullen. "All he cares about is himself and how people will judge him! Never about how I feel."

"And what are your feelings, my child?" asked the woman.

"I just want him to accept me for who I am, despite my flaws. I want him to stop being ashamed of me and love me as his niece."

"Seems like you two share something in common : you both are stubborn and want to please everyone."

"I'm not like him," she insisted. "Uncle Gus is selfish, self-centered...arrogant..."

"Well don't you think running away from home is a rather selfish thing to do? Don't you think that he is worried about you?"

"No," sighed Noelle.

"Still, you should make amends, dear. If you admit your faults, you can show everyone that you are the mature one. Maybe your uncle will actually like that you are maturing and he will be proud of you."

"I guess...that does make some sense," she replied reluctant.

"Go. Tell your uncle you're sorry. Be the mature one and mend the family bond."

Noelle nodded. SHe stared into the fireplace, thinking of what she was going to say. She was an adult.

"Something on your mind, dear?" asked the woman.

"Mm...well it's about my family," Noelle replied. "Can I tell you a secret?"

The woman nodded.

"My family...they're cursed. I am the only one who has it...aside from my ancestor. She caused the curse." She sighed. "I just wish I could tell that gypsy who did it that...I'm sorry."

The woman merely smiled. "I'm sure she would greatly appreciate it, wherever she may be."

Noelle nodded. "I mean...that's my only Christmas wish: to find her and tell her that."

Another smile. "You're very sweet, dear. Now why don't you go home? Christmas without family is no Christmas at all."

"Yes. I guess I should go home. Thank you for letting me stay here."

* * *

Meanwhile back at Whoville, the Grinch decided to rid Whoville of Christmas once and for all. He decided to get back at Mayor Maywho. He scratched the plexi-glass and sucked off the window, carrying it gently, not to make sure he activated any alarms. He looked around Mayor Maywho's house: big spender. He thought.

Up the stairs...he saw a small room with padlocks...there was Noelle's name green. It was unlocked...he helped himself to Noelle's presents. Not that she would care he guessed. She didn't seem bothered that he didn't get her a present. He looked around the little Maywho's room until he saw the VERY same cloak he had met that little female Grinch in the street that day he decided to cause a little mischief.

Ohhh! Now it ALL made sense. This is what Mayor Maywho's dirty little secret. His niece was a Grinch! He laughed delightfully...oh if EVERYONE knew! Well, first he decided to pull a nice little prank on the fat boy who had the nerve to humiliate him twice in his life.

Tiptoeing to Mayor Maywho's bedroom...he found the sleeping fat boy, who he was surprised to see that Mayor Maywho was completely FLAT in front. He seemed to recall that he was HUGE at the Whobilation. And he wore pink curlers in his hair!

"Looks like someone stuffs himself," the Grinch said gleefully. "And is girly himself."

"Martha," said Mayor Maywho, still asleep. "Have you ever kissed a man who lost his tonsils twice?"

"No, silly," said the Grinch in a girly voice.

Mayor Maywho made kissing noises, still asleep. The Grinch picked up Max, slowly approaching the bed, looking at him with an evil smirk.

"But it's an experience that I've always longed for," he added, still talking in a woman's voice. He turned Max's butt towards Mayor Maywho. "Kiss me, you fool."

Of course he lowered Max toward the sleeping fat boy's lips. Max let out a whimper and proceeded to drag his butt across his very expensive carpet. The Grinch chuckled evilly as he saw a lovestruck Mayor smile in his sleep. Then the Grinch attached a hook at the foot of his bed and attached it to Officer Wholihan's police car. Oh! How humiliated fat boy will be when everyone saw him tomorrow morning.

He slipped away into the night...continuing his quest to rid Christmas. Morning would be here soon.


End file.
